Talk:Impa
Moved from Servant of the Goddess talk page This character's name is confirmed to be Impa. It's in the text dump which was has been confirmed as legit. You can see it here, but don't read into it too much if you want to avoid spoilers. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler image I agree that this is a likely problem. While text applies concentration (and as such, consent on the issue of being spoiled) images are much harder to miss. I suppose Template:S could be added, but the mere appearance of the image itself may make people wonder. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm feel myself agreeing. It is a nice image and should be put somewhere. We already use it on the Old Woman page it doesn't necessarily have to go here where it is quite a spoiler Oni Link 20:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Race change Is there any proof that the changes made in this edit are true? ~Minish (talk) 13:09, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The Hyrule Historia as well as Impa implying it herself in dialogue.--Zakitaro (talk) 15:54, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :My initial reaction was to actually search to see if there's anything to suggest the Sheikah are considered a separate race in universe, rather than just being a tribe of people. I wasn't expecting to but I surprisingly found something that does suggest that in the text dump, someone saying the Sheikah are the shadows of the Hylians. I don't actually recognize the quote in game but it's with some Honey & Darling quotes and context would suggest it's someone in Kakarikio. However in regards to the NES Impa, she does state she's a caretaker to Zelda in the Zelda II: The Adventure of Link/Prologue and references the Impa Family which like the Sheikah serve the King and his secrets, possessing the power to open a door that no one else can. It's certainly a precursor to the role of the Sheikah in terms of design, however nothing in the prologue directly names Sheikah and her physical features are more reminiscent of Hylians. Plus, in canon, unless the game takes place pre Ocarina of Time (which the official timeline says it doesn't) there's is insufficient genetic variety for the Sheikah race to actually be possible as a separate race. So I'd pin her as something along the lines of part of the Sheikah tribe (though not called as such because she predates the concept), but not part of the actual race. Oni Link 18:46, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the whole "shadow" thing is not to be taken so literally, since they're presumably using it in a metaphor sort of way, in context to their ninja like ways. Let's not get too deep in this genetic thing, since that's not really a thing in the games. The Hyrule Historia confirms Impa in the original games to be a Sheikah, so I think that's proof enough. She does mention in A Link Between Worlds that she descended from a mostly extinct race, so that's also proof. If what your noting is to be taken into thought, then there's not really much that suggests she is a Hylian, since they could have arguably mated with the humans, while still retaining some of their characteristics.--Zakitaro (talk) 00:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::So I'm leaning toward undoing those changes unless Zakitaro can provide actual quotes that say that she is of the Sheikah race in the games in question. ~Minish (talk) 23:35, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the whole "shadow" thing is not to be taken so literally, since they're presumably using it in a metaphor sort of way, in context to their ninja like ways. Let's not get too deep in this genetic thing, since that's not really a thing in the games. The Hyrule Historia confirms Impa in the original games to be a Sheikah, so I think that's proof enough. She does mention in A Link Between Worlds that she descended from a mostly extinct race, so that's also proof. If what your noting is to be taken into thought, then there's not really much that suggests she is a Hylian, since they could have arguably mated with the humans, while still retaining some of their characteristics.--Zakitaro (talk) 00:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I'd say for race yes, but I think we should add the Sheikah to her affiliation section too since there is some form of connection there. Oni Link 09:45, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Exactly why did you erase my message? Is that something that's allowed in this wiki?--Zakitaro (talk) 03:39, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::No that was an accident :/ I don't know how I managed to do it. I was probably viewing an older revision of the page from before you edited and then edited that but the time frame makes that seem quite unlikely. Oni Link ::Okay then. So anyways, the stuff I noted above.--Zakitaro (talk) 09:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Before we make this an official change, can you please provide an actual quote from the Historia that confirms that Impa is a Sheikah in all of those games? ~Minish (talk) 12:20, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :To first note, the Japanese manual plainly states her to be a descendant of those who served under the Royal Family for generations hence the whole secret thing(代々王家に仕える血族の末裔であるインパがその秘密を明かす). The English version just calls her ancestors the "Impa Family" for some unexplained reason. Aside from that, the Japanese version just states the incarnations of Impa (in the original games) to be a Sheikah (シーカー族のインパ）. In the latter part for A Link to the Past, she herself plainly states that she descended from a nearly extinct race. Since A Link to the Past takes place before the original games, I think that's proof enough. Not sure about the Oracle Series though, since their does not seem to be anything that specifically states that she is a Sheikah.--Zakitaro (talk) 15:44, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Is there any other characters we actually separate race by games? I'd be tempted to just list her as Sheikah without going into further detail since it's what people associate her with most and probably inspired the concept of the race in the first place. Oni Link 17:42, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Where does it say she's Hylian? Does it actually state anywhere in the oracle games that Impa is Hylian? if not why is she listed as being Hylian?--Avangaruda (talk) 18:31, July 7, 2017 (UTC)